memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Replicator
A replicator (or food slot) is a device that uses transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize that matter in another form. It is also capable of inverting its function, thus disposing leftovers and dishes and storing the bulk material again. ( ) Most people find replicated foods and drinks to taste exactly the same as "real" food, although some people claim to be able to tell the difference. This is due to the replicator manufacturing foods and beverages at the molecular level rather than at the quantum level as used by most transporter systems. Furthermore, Federation replicators are programmed to produce foodstuffs of acceptable "nutritional value". ( ; ) In addition to foodstuffs, replicators can be used for replicating machine parts, clothing (presumably including Starfleet uniforms) or other objects. They can even be used to replicate heavier machine parts, using a special type known as an industrial replicator. ( ; ) Replicators may be capable of producing replacement organs for lifeforms in the ship's databanks. At the very least they are capable of producing artificial organs as replacement for lost/diseased organs. ( ) Replicators aboard Starfleet vessels will not produce fatal poisons. ( ) Some alien replicators, such as the ones used by the alien abductors encountered in 2366, are capable of replicating living things. ( ) Replicators (along with transporters and force fields) are one of the technologies used in holodecks and holosuites. History and notable uses One of the first replicators seen by Humans was the one seen by the crew of the ''Enterprise'' when they had their ship repaired in the mysterious repair station. Until this time the closest thing 22nd century starships had aboard were protein resequencers, which had limited capabilities compared to later technologies. ( ; ) In the 23rd century, the United Federation of Planets had not yet perfected replicator technology. Starships of this time period were equipped with food synthesizers. This was a step forward, but still did not achieve the quality and sophistication of a true replicator. 24th century Federation starships are commonly equipped with replicators because they allow for a wide variety of foods and beverages to be served to crew members and also allow for replication of other objects. The selection is limited only by the software and the number of options that have been programmed. Captain Jean-Luc Picard beamed down to Delta Rana IV with a portable matter replicator for the Uxbridges in 2366. ( ) The replicator played a key role in spreading the Ktarian game around the in 2368. ( ) When the was pulled to the Delta Quadrant, it became clear that replicator technology was unknown to the indigenous people of that region. The Kazon in particular repeatedly tried to obtain this technology, as did other races. Captain Janeway feared that if this technology were acquired by a civilization before they were ready, disastrous consequences could ensue. For this reason, and because of the Prime Directive, Janeway refused to give up this technology at any price. ( ) See also *Food synthesizer *Protein resequencer *Industrial replicator Category:Technology de:Replikator es:Replicador